Vuelve a mì
by cielphantomville
Summary: La única diferencia entre un niño y un adulto es el precio de sus juguetes.
1. De regreso a ti

**Vuelve a mí**

**Resumen:**

La única diferencia entre un niño y un adulto es el precio de sus juguetes.

**Capítulo 1 de regreso a ti. **

Para Bonnie esa tarde era igual a cualquier otra en que disfrutaba con gran deleite mientras imaginaba un gran escape del castillo de la bruja. Como siempre Woody iba al frente guiando al grupo de cautivos que acaba de rescatar mientras su retaguardia era protegida por Buzz. Habían sufrido de innumerables pruebas para poder llegar hasta los calabozos en donde la Gran hechicera Dolly mantenía a sus prisioneros.

El Sheriff detuvo el avance, un ruido extraño lo había puesto en alerta. Buzz sin dejar de apuntar se apresuró a preguntar la razón por la cual se detenían. Una sombra negra se deslizaba por las paredes de forma tétrica mientas la risa de la maligna bruja les helaba la sangre.

—Estamos atrapados. —Exclamo dando un paso atrás e vaquero.

Buzz dio un paso al frente listo para enfrentar el peligro y proteger al grupo.

Woody sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo y perdió toda concentración en el juego, lo que es aún más imperdonable, estuvo a punto de moverse por sí mismo para confirmar que aquella voz que escucho casi imperceptiblemente era la de la señora Davis.

Un segundo después escuchaba a la madre de Bonnie llamar a su nueva dueña.

Apenas verse solo Woody corrió hacia la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Buzz quien no comprendía el comportamiento de su amigo y menos aún su repentino sobresalto, la ansiedad pintada en sus ojos delataba la perplejidad que embargaba al vaquero. No llego ni a medio camino cuando escucho las pisadas de ambas señoras y la niña acercándose, apenas dejándole el tiempo suficiente para volver a la posición y no levantar sospechas.

Bonnie tomo entre sus manos al Sheriff abrazándolo contra su pecho. Mientras en sus bonitos ojos café se formaban las lágrimas.

—Sé que es difícil lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero mi hijo lo necesita.

—Pero Woody es… es muy especial para mí.

—Perdón, pero…

Bonnie estrecho más al vaquero antes de darle un beso y tenderlo hacia la señora Davis.

Continuara…

Hola, mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive.

Esta es la primera vez que publico en esta categoría y la verdad no sé qué esperar de este es pequeño proyecto. No sé si tendrá lectores pero como es política. Para los que me conocen, para los que no les dejo la regla general de mis publicaciones.

Menos de seis comentarios al capítulo 2 y el fic es borrado.

Bien advertidos. Nos leemos.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	2. De nuevo entre tus Brazos

**Capítulo 2 de nuevo entre tus brazos. **

Woody miro con asombro esa casa a la que pensó jamás volvería, tenía un nudo en el estómago debido a la felicidad que experimentaba y al mismo tiempo por la extraña sensación de que su presencia ahí no era debido a nada bueno.

Dentro de la bolsa de la señora Davis subió las escaleras, paso frente a la puerta de Molly y de ahí dio vuelta a la derecha justo a su destino, esa puerta tan bien conocida para el Sheriff. La señora llamo delicadamente hasta escuchar la voz de Andy del otro lado preguntando quien tocaba.

A Woody casi se le cae el alma, estaba escuchado a Andy, su Andy. Habían pasado cerca de medio año con Bonnie pero aun extrañaba a Andy.

—Tengo algo para ti. —dijo la mujer intentando sonar alegre aunque no podía evitar tener esa mirada triste y preocupada.

La puerta se abrió levemente dejando ver uno de los ojos azules de Andy. La madre se apresuró a dejar al descubierto al vaquero cual si se tratara de una ofrenda de amistad.

Andy abrió grande los ojos al tiempo en que hacía lo mismo con la puerta de su cuarto y sus manos se extendían con la intensión de agarrar al pequeño muñeco de trapo.

—Woody. —Grito feliz de verle y se apresuró a estrecharlo contra su rostro.

El vaquero sintió desfallecer de felicidad controlándose lo mejor que podía para no levantar las manos y abrazar a su niño. Quería gritarle lo mucho que lo había extrañado y también que sin importar por cuantas manos tuviera que pasar a lo largo de su existencia para él siempre seria Andy su primer y único dueño. Su preciado niño. Sin embargo su alegría se vio turbada cuando su rostro se vio humedecido por las lágrimas de aquel joven que lo sostenía como si de una tabla de salvamento se tratara.

Woody estaba atónito, durante los muchos años que convivio con el muchacho jamás lo vio llorar por otro motivo que no fuera una rodilla raspada o hasta un golpe de un paso mal dado. Su corazón de juguete se quebró en mil pedazos. A este paso no resistiría mucho antes de descubrir su secreto con tal de poder consolar a Andy.

Andy dio las gracias y abrazo a su madre antes de volver a encerrarse dentro de su habitación.

El castaño se quedó varios minutos parado en medio de su habitación sintiendo entre sus brazos al vaquero.

—No sabes la falta que has hecho amigo. —Dijo elevándolo hasta tenerlo de frente. —Han pasado muchas cosas y… y no he sabido enfrentar solo circunstancias que pensé nunca se aplicarían a mi persona. Me hacía falta un amigo y tú… tú estabas lejos.

Woody quería patearse por idiota. Andy había dispuesto llevárselo a la Universidad por una razón y el había cambiado sus planes al meterse en la caja con los demás. Ahora estaba arrepentido, de haber estado con él quizá Andy no estaría tan triste o por lo menos no se hubiera visto solo.

Andy dio un suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama cuidando de colocar justo frente a sus ojos al vaquero, dio un suspiro y se quedó dormido. Woody levanto medio cuerpo apenas constatar que Andy dormía profundamente, sus manos sintieron la almohada húmeda y de inmediato supo que su Andy había estado llorando.

¿Qué le ocurrido en la Universidad? ¿Tan mala fue su experiencia que se vio en la necesidad de regresar? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué la madre de Andy lo había regresado? ¿Qué pensaba que podía hacer siendo solo un juguete?

No importaba el tamaño del problema ya vería como ayudar a su niño.

[…]

Buzz miro a Bonnie cuando esta corrió a la ventana mirando con tristeza incontrolable como se llevaban al vaquero. Sus manitas se aferraron a la cortina y sus pequeños hombros temblaron antes de dejar salir el llanto amargo por la perdida.

Bonnie no era tan diferente a Andy en cuanto a su preferencia marcada por el Sheriff, el vaquero era especial en muchos sentidos pero para esos dos niños se convirtió en un amigo indispensable. Nunca se lo dijo pero llego a profesarle cierta envida cuando Andy decidió ponerlos a todos en aquella bolsa mientras que al vaquero lo colocaba en las cosas que se llevaría, aquellas que le eran importantes e indispensables. A él lo desecho mientras se quedaba con el vaquero.

Después de ser puesto en manos de Bonnie olvido ese incidente y decidió no volver a pensar en ello. Ahora volvían a dejarlo atrás mientras Woody era de nuevo el héroe. ¿Que tenía el vaquero? ¿Por qué Andy y Bonnie lo valoraban tanto? Recordaba que cuando llego a casa de Andy, Woody le había advertido que se alejara del niño, que era suyo. Siempre se burló de aquella idea. Ahora no estaba tan seguro. Quizá ambos se pertenecían aunque aún no lo supieran.

[…]

Había pasado una semana desde que volvió con Andy, y en ese tiempo descubrió miles de cosas que jamás se le hubieran pasado por la cabeza. Andy ya no era el mismo muchacho jovial y despreocupado, no ahora su carácter rayaba en lo depresivo y antisocial y eso era gracias a un grupo de idiotas que eligieron a su niño como el centro de sus juegos. En pocas palabras Andy había estado soportando el abuso desde el primer día que piso la universidad.

Estaba en periodo inter semestral, una tregua temporal, pero eso no duraría más que las vacaciones de invierno y Andy volverían al infierno que era su vida estudiantil. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Solo era un juguete, incluso si se dedicaba a espantarlos de noche eso quizá salvaría a Andy por un periodo no muy largo. ¿y luego qué? No la solución debía ser permanente.

Noche tras noche había estado rezando porque su niño encontrara la fuerza para enfrentar a esos brabucones, suplicando que alguien de carne y hueso tomara su lugar y protegiera el dulce e inocente corazón de Andy. Nunca hubo respuesta y los días pasaban raudos. Una semana pronto fueron dos y esas dos tres y sin darse cuenta se acabaron las vacaciones.

Durante ese leve lapso Andy había recuperado un poco de su autoestima y seguridad, estar en casa con su madre y hermana hizo maravillas pero sabía de ante mano que todo ese temple se iría al caño en cuanto lo acorralaran en el primer callejón oscuro.

Esa última noche Andy con lágrimas en los ojos y temblando debido a lo que le esperaba se quedó dormido.

Woody espero hasta verlo caer profundamente dormido para levantarse. Estaba desesperado. Con tristeza miro por la ventana, esta era la primera vez desde que abrió los ojos que odiaba ser un juguete. Si tan solo fuera un humano, él protegería a Andy.

Afuera las estrellas brillaban y el vaquero se desesperaba porque incluso estaba negado a llorar su pena.

—Quiero estar con Andy. —Pidió con todo su ser al ver caer una estrella fugaz. Era una tontería lo sabía, pero que más daba estaba solo y abatido, daría cualquier cosa con tal de estar a su lado.

Continuara…

Bien llevan tres. Denme otros tres y están del otro lado.

Atte: Su demonio favorito. Ciel Phantomhive.


	3. De Personas conocidas

**Capítulo 3 de personas conocidas **

Andy Davis miro el campus abatido, dio un suspiro profundo y se encamino hacia la residencia esperando que al menos ese primer día de clases no tuviera problemas.

—Hola Davis. Pensabas irte sin saludar. —

Andy casi encogió los hombros. Odiaba esa voz pastosa y llena de sarcasmo.

—¿Cómo te fue en casa de mami? Te consintió mucho.

Andy dio media vuelta, en sus ojos se leía la rabia que contenía. Él no era un muchacho débil pero cinco contra uno era una ventaja que lo dejo en más de una ocasión, cuando decidió enfrentarlos, con varios moretones, el labio roto y la ceja partida, por decir lo menos.

Andy no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en huir cuando los cinco chicos ya lo rodeaban así que mentalmente se preparo para lo que vendría. Apretó las manos en puño, se defendería lo más que pudiera. El primer golpe que se cernió en su contra fue fácil de eludir, no así el segundo ni el tercero pero cuando se preparaba para anteponer alguna defensa para el cuarto este nunca llego.

Frente a él un muchacho castaño y al parecer de la misma estatura había llamado la atención de los abusadores. Gran error, porque ahora su defensor se encontraba recibiendo la paliza que a él le correspondía. Andy no era masoquista, pero le era aun más doloroso ver que terminaran golpeando a quien solo deseaba ayudarlo.

—¿Te puedes levantar? —Pregunto Andy una vez que los maleantes se marcharon. ¡Claro! No sin antes proferir su típica amenaza de: "Mañana si no te libras Davis".

—Sí, creo que sí. —Contesto el otro muchacho. Ahora que lo veía de frente podía decir que tenía unos grandes e inocentes ojos café, su cabello castaño estaba peinado de lado en un estilo muy pasado de moda, pero que de alguna extraña forma le sentaba de maravilla, sus labios delgados de un suave color rosa le estaban sonriendo tan sinceramente que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Andy se rasco la nuca con su mano derecha mientras ladeaba su vista para disimular su bochorno. Si no fuera porque le faltaba el sombrero diría que ese chico se parecía a mucho a su Woody.

—Andy. ¿te lastimaron? —Pregunto el castaño extendiendo una mano hacia el rostro apenado del ojiazul.

Ante el contacto Andy sintio un millar de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago que parecían dirigirse a su pecho, lejos de ser una sensación extraña o incomoda, pareció causarle cosquillas pues comenzo a reir a carcajada viva.

—Eres tu quien recibió la paliza en mi lugar y ¿preguntas a si estoy bien? —Rio con mas fuerza. De un momento a otro se vio acompañado de la risa de su nuevo amigo quien de vez en cuando hacia muecas de dolor.

—Me duele un poco cuando me rio. —Dijo como contestando a la pregunta no formulada por Andy.

—Entonces debemos curarte. Vamos. Tengo pomada con anestesia en mi habitación.

—¿Esto te pasa seguido?

—Más de lo que me gustaría, si. —Declaro restándole importancia. —Y tú… ¿eres nuevo en el campus? Nunca te había visto.

El castaño comenzó a tartamudear mientras intentaba retirar la mano de Andy que presto a ayudar había enrollado en la cintura del otro haciendo que en un movimiento mal calculado ambos dieran de lleno contra el suelo.

Andy elevo medio cuerpo no se había hecho daño porque aterrizo sobre su nuevo amigo, y el único golpe que se escucho fue el de la cabeza del castaño. Andy comenzó a reír otra vez y el otro no tardo en secundarle.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—¡¿Eh?!

—¿Que como te llamas? ¿Por qué tienes un nombre?

—Woody.

—Igual que el vaquero.

—Buuu… bueee… buenoeno a mis padres les fascinaba ese programa y …—Balbuceo completamente aterrado de la idea de que Andy se hubiera percatado de quien era, pero es que a ese detalle no le presto atención.

—Tranquilo, no voy a burlarme. —le consoló Andy. — Además creo que soy el único que podría darse cuenta de la coincidencia. No hay muchos que conozcan ese viejo programa.

Woody asintió y esta vez no opuso resistencia cuando Andy tomo su brazo para pasarlo sobre sus hombros y su mano derecha se enrosco en su cintura. Se sentía realmente bien tenerlo tan cerca.

—Pensé que éramos de la misma altura, pero al parecer yo soy ligeramente más alto Woody. —Comento elevando coquetamente una ceja. Le gustaba como sonaba el nombre en su boca, era como si su vaquero, su mejor amigo de la infancia hubiera cobrado vida. Tan familiar. Tan querido.

—Mentiroso. —Negó el vaquero devenido en humano, e intento enderezarse lo mas que pudo para hacer la comparación. En efecto, Andy era más alto y eso no era todo. También más robusto. Más fuerte.

Woody se sonrojo ante que lo pensaba, su cuerpo de trapo siempre fue delgado y nunca le causo molestia pero ahora…

Andy volvió a reír como hacía mucho no lo hacía, específicamente desde que comenzó la universidad y se vio envuelto en aquel predicamento.

—Eres tan transparente. —Declaro sin perder la jovialidad. —Tranquilo aun te quedan algunos años para terminar de crecer. Pues ir al gimnasio o hacer algún deporte y la delgadez de tus brazos y piernas será cooosaaaa del pasado.

Woody enrojeció aun mas inflo las mejillas como era su costumbre cada que algo le disgustaba y resoplo provocando una nueva carcajada de parte de Andy que lejos de disgustar al Vaquero por ser el blanco de ella le agradaba, amaba esa risa y saberse el motivo de ella era aun mejor.

_Voy a protegerte Andy_.

Prometió mientras ambos avanzaban lentamente hacia la habitación de Andy.

Continuara…

Sí, sé que es poco, pero oigan. Estoy actualizando antes que otros fic.

Agradezcan dejando comentarios.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	4. De vuelta al juego

**Capítulo 4 De vuelta al juego. **

—¡Ah! ¡Andy! Espera… eso… ¡ah! Dios…

—Tranquilo. Debes relajarte o va a doler más de lo necesario. — Susurro con voz juguetona a su espalda muy cerca de su oído. —Ahora, voy a usar mis manos, sentirás un poco de incomodidad pero…

—Solo hazlo. Me estoy poniendo más nervioso. —Exigió casi en un titubeo el ex-juguete.

—Si lo quieres de esa forma entonces. Al ruedo vaquero. —Dijo con humor Andy.

Woody cerro los ojos y un segundo después dio un suspiro complaciente cuando la pomada toco los músculos maltratados de su espalda. No había estado consiente de cuánto daño real había recibido hasta ese momento. Era su primer día como humano y ya había aprendido una valiosa lección.

_El rostro no es un escudo contra los golpes, en especial la nariz es bastante sensible. _

El Sheriff dio un gemido audible de dolor cuando Andy hizo presión en uno de los moretones más grande. Ni cuando perdió todo su brazo fue tan doloroso. ¡Claro! Para entonces no tenía que preocuparse más que por ser desechado por estar roto, pero ahora…

_Andy había estado soportando todo eso a diario_. Se dijo mentalmente observando de reojo a su amado niño. Apretó las manos en puño. Andy, su Andy había estado sufriendo mientras él jugaba tranquilamente con Bonnie.

—Que tal. ¿Se siente bien?

—¡Oh! Sí. —A firmo con demasiado entusiasmo. Andy contuvo la carcajada que nació de escuchar la respuesta de su amigo, cualquiera que escuchara sus exclamaciones se imaginaria otra cosa, pero por alguna razón no le importaba.

—¿Puedo hacerlo con más fuerza? —Pregunto mientas sus dedos presionaban sobre otro de los golpes.

—Sí, sí. ¡Oh! Andy, sí. Sí.

Esta vez Davis ya no logro controlarse y comenzó a reír. Era irreal pensar que ese muchacho fuera tan desinhibido. Si solo dejaba los diálogos ellos bien podrían estar practicando una actividad más placentera.

—Como sigas gimiendo de esa forma, voy a adquirir una gran fama.

Woody levanto una ceja. ¿Fama? ¿Eso sería bueno? Se cuestionó sin embargo, su mente de inmediato olvido tal dilema, las manos de Andy simplemente eran maravillosas.

[…]

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche y Andy dormía plácida y profundamente. Woody lo observaba desde una silla. Estaba muy preocupado. Había creído que al convertirse en humano podría resolverlo todo. Que su presencia seria como un polvito mágico de felicidad que desvanecería cualquier problema de la vida de Andy. Pero no era así.

Muy por el contrario ahora él también estaba metido en dilemas. No tenía dinero, ni ropa, ni… ni nada que lo ayuda a subsistir en el mundo de los humanos.

—Necesitare un empleo. —Se dijo sin retirar la vista de su niño.

Andy ya no era un niño. Distaba mucho de ese chiquillo travieso que él recordaba, no, Andy ahora era un joven increíble y muy apuesto que…

Woody sintió un escalofrió, el había pensado que Andy era apuesto… No. No solo apuesto sino, MUY apuesto.

—Lo veo con cariño. Igual que un padre a su hijo… si eso debe ser. — Intento convencerse. —Además no tiene nada de malo que reconozca que tiene unos ojos encantadores, que su cabello huele a chicle, y sus tibias manos dibujando mis formas es…

Woody se puso en pie de un tirón. Sentía su cuerpo comenzar a calentarse y un extraño hormigueo le recorrió la entrepierna. ¿Pero qué es esto? Pensó alarmado. Sentía las mejillas rojas y el corazón le bombeaba frenético.

Todo era nuevo. Desde el mismo acto de respirar hasta el hecho de que su piel registraba cada cambio de temperatura. Además los olores y sabores se habían agudizado. Y ahora esto… se dijo mirando hacia abajo ahí donde había aparecido otro bombeo diferente.

Lo sentía apremiante, urgido de contacto.

No. No. No. No podía estar pasándole esto. No pidió con tanto fervor ser un humano para perderse por esas emociones. Su único objetivo era ayudar a Andy y después… después no sabía cómo terminaría ese asunto. Ni siquiera estaba seguro del cómo había empezado. Simplemente esa mañana se despertó así. No reparo en hacer preguntas, no cuestiono que lo había convertido, simplemente agradeció la oportunidad y se lanzó a su misión, como siempre lo hizo. La única diferencia era…

—Buzz. —musito percatándose que la temperatura de su cuerpo regresaba a la normalidad.

Siempre conto con que su espalda estaba cubierta, el astronauta lo acompañaba a todos lados y ahora sin Buzz podría decirse que se sentía algo desprotegido. ¿A quién le pediría consejo? ¿Quién lo apoyaría o frenaría en sus estrategias?

Ellos eran un equipo, el mejor equipo.

—Tengo que traerlo. — Dijo muy seguro de su decisión. Aunque… —¿Tendré que robármelo? — era obvio que la respuesta era, SI. Bonnie no soltaría otro juguete y de todas maneras ¿Quién era él para ir a pedirle al la niña su guardián espacial? —Tendré que robalo

—Woody— La voz de Andy llamándolo casi lo hizo dar un brinco hasta el techo.

—¿Si?

—Ven a dormir.

Woody hiperventilo. Siempre habían dormido juntos, aunque Andy no lo supiera, pero ahora…

—Dormiré en el sofá. —Grito antes de correr a tirarse en el mueble mencionado y cubrirse la cabeza con el primer almohadón disponible.

Andy rio antes de soltar un — Como gustes vaquero. Solo no me despiertes cuando comiences a tener frio —Dio un suspiro y volvió a dormir.

Woody maldijo su suerte. Su cabeza había aterrizado sobre la sudadera del ojiazul.

—Andy huele muy bien. — Ese fue su último pensamiento esa noche antes de caer dormido abrazando la prenda.

Continuara…

Sé que no es mucho. Pero ¡hey! Estoy actualizando con regularidad. De gota en gota llenare el vaso.

**Para Alex Daniel**

Primero que nada Gracias por tus comentarios de los cuales tengo una duda. ¿Cuáles, a tu opinión, serían las mejoras que podría hacerle a la narración? las criticas siempre son buenas, pero si me dices más específicamente los errores o, lo que se está quedando corto. Pues será más fácil mejorarlo. De verdad valoro mucho tu opinión.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


	5. De amigos

**Capítulo 5 De amigos **

Woody miro como Andy se preparaba para comenzar su día y se sintió feliz al darse cuenta que aun mantenía la costumbre de sonreírle apenas despertar. Así con el cabello despeinado y ese aire ausente, pero siempre mirándolo de frente al decir… —Buenos días vaquero. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Buenos días Andy. — Contesto el Sheriff correspondiendo con una enorme sonrisa y un asentimiento algo exagerado. Estaba contestándole, estaba manteniendo una conversación con Andy. Tantos años de silencio y ahora… ahora podía contarle todo lo que pensaba, comunicar cuanta idea le pasara por la cabeza. Volverían a ser como antes, inseparables.

Andy peino sus cabellos hacia tras mientras bostezaba. No estaría mal tomar un baño. Con eso en mente retiro la playera par quedar únicamente con el pans, dejando al descubierto aquel torso de piel suave y músculos torneados.

—Voy a darme un baño. —Aviso al tiempo en que tomaba una toalla y se encerraba en el baño.

El vaquero se quedó estático, siendo su juguete favorito y el último en ser enviado al baúl, ya había visto a Andy con el torso desnudo y debía admitir que las primeras veces sintió algo de envidia. Andy comenzaba aparecerse más a Buzz en cuanto físico. Con un rostro más agraciado ¡claro!, pero con esa misma figura de varón poderoso. Pecho cuadrado y cintura estrecha.

En este momento no le podía ser más evidente la diferencia entre ellos, que si no fuera porque le faltaban aquellas dos protuberancias sobre su pecho diría que tenía la complexión de Barbie. Endeble y hasta cierto punto algo frágil. Y no pudo evitar soltar una maldición. ¿Qué había dicho Andy sobre fortalecer sus brazos y piernas? Algo sobre el deporte. No sería mala idea, quizá de esa forma su cuerpo dejaría de asemejarse a sus extremidades de trapo y si más al increíblemente bien proporcionado cuerpo de Andy.

—Woody…. Woody… WOOOOODDDDYYYYY!

—¡Eh! —Exclamo saliendo de su divagación. Notando que Andy ya estaba vestido y listo para irse.

—¡Vaya! Sí que eres de pensamiento profundo. Te decía si quieres ir a desayunar en la cafetería de la escuela o…

—Sí, sí. La cafetería está bien…. —Contesto a las carreras, un segundo después se arrepintió. —¡Oh! Andy. Tal vez deberías ir a desayunar tú. Es que… tengo un asunto pendiente y…

—Tranquilo. Está bien. Nos vemos luego. —Argumento Andy restándole importancia sin embargo, Woody siendo Woody noto la pequeña tristeza asomando en aquellos hermosos ojos azules y se odio por ser el causante de aquella desdicha. Él amaba a Andy y deseaba lo mejor para él, entonces, ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo feliz?

Andy dio media vuelta decidido a salir de la habitación y Woody se apresuró a sujetarlo de la manga de la camisa, no podía solamente ignorar los sentimientos de su niño. Él era su juguete y debía estar ahí para él. En cualquier terreno, a cualquier hora. Siempre estaría a su disposición. Aunque…

—No tengo dinero. —Dijo en un tono tan reprimido que Davis pensó que solo lo había imaginado. Empero, al volverse y mirar como el otro mantenía la cabeza gacha y las mejillas rojas cual granadas por su confesión, supo que no mentía.

—Si ese es el problema, yo puedo invitarte.

—Pero…

—Woody. Solo tienes que conseguirte un trabajo a medio tiempo. Cuando llegue tu primer cheque me lo das completo y quedamos a mano.

—¡Que!

—Tranquilo vaquero, solo bromeaba. —Se burló Andy pasando su mano por los sedosos cabellos de su amigo, provocando que este se sonrojara por la cercanía. —Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas.

Woody sintió su cuerpo estremecerse de dicha y la piel de su rostro acentuó aún más el color carmín tras aquella declaración. Andy… su Andy acaba de llamarlo LINDO.

—Tú eres aún más hermoso. —Dijo con premura. Había esperado décadas para poder gritarlo y ahora… ¿Por qué se lo había dicho de aquella forma? ¿y si lo mal interpretaba? ¿Qué tal si lo odiaba?

Andy soltó una carcajada sonora. —Pues gracias. Jamás en mi vida me habían calificado de hermoso.

Woody solo enrojeció, de ser posible, aun mas mientras era arrastrado a la cafetería.

Desayunaron algo ligero, en primer lugar porque era un desayuno dividido en dos las porciones y en segunda porque…

—Hola Davis. ¿Qué piensas invitarnos hoy?

Andy rodo los ojos con fastidio, listo para contestar un: _pidan lo que quieran y dejen de molestar. _Estaba de muy buen humor como para echar su día a perder por ese quinteto de inadaptados sociales. De repente sintió una mano suave que toca levemente la suya, cálida y tremendamente reconfortante.

—Ve a clases y nos vemos en el dormitorio por la tarde. —Le susurro Woody tan cerca de su odio que de haber vuelto el rostro Andy bien podría haberlo besado. ¿Besado? Pero que ocurrencias Davis. Se dijo a si mismo intentando borrar la imagen que sin desearlo se había formado mentalmente de ellos juntando sus labios en un roce suave.

Ya de regreso de Lalalandia tuvo escasos dos segundos para sopesar lo que podía significar esa frase pero incluso antes de que pudiera debatir, el ruido de la silla siendo empujada llamo la atención de todos en la cafetería.

—¿Por qué Andy debería pagarte el desayuno cara de charal? —Woody los miraba con superioridad y esa sonrisa ladina dibujada en sus labios, señal inequívoca de que algo planeaba.

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Miles de rumores se extendieron por el amplio comedor.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Gruño el líder de aquellos vándalos.

—Lo que escuchaste, orangután sobre desarrollado.

—Estas muerto renacuajo.

Y los cinco tipos se abalanzaron en su contra. Woody tomo a las carreras la sudadera de Andy y salió disparado por la puerta de la cafetería, desapareciendo entren el alumnado en un dos por tres.

Andy quiso seguir a su amigo, pero era demasiado tarde. Con un suspiro hondo intento tranquilizase. Iría a clases, pero si para las dos de la tarde Woody no se apersonaba en el dormitorio saldría a buscarlo sin importar cuanto le tomase encontrarlo.

[…]

Woody dio un suspiro aliviado cuando vio pasar a sus perseguidores de largo. No había sido tan difícil esquivarlos teniendo en cuenta su historial. Haber escapado de un loco disfrazado de pollo y de la guardería del horror de Lotso. Habían sido un entrenamiento más que efectivo para enfrentar cualquier tipo de persecución. Ahora solo le quedaba la parte más difícil de su plan.

Con mucha, pero mucha suerte había encontrado quien lo llevar de regreso a casa de Bonnie. Había visto en las películas como los viajero pedían aventón en las carreteras y no parecía tan complicado. Así con un poco de paciencia llego a su destino a eso del mediodía.

Estando ahí de pie, mirando el gran jardín sentía cierto remordimiento. Él apreciaba a Bonnie, pero… no la amaba como amo, como ama o amaría a Andy.

La voz de la madre de la niña le hizo reaccionar. Bonnie entraba a la casa dejando sus juguetes en el jardín. Woody casi brinco del gusto, dando gracias a su buena suerte.

Se sentía tan extraño mirar a sus amigos, ahí completamente inertes debido a su presencia. Ser un extraño a pesar de haber estado tantos años a su lado, después de enfrentar con pericia tantas situaciones.

—Buzz. —Llamo en su susurro desde la verja de madera —Buzz. Hey, Buzz.

Y el astronauta seguía sin moverse.

—Maldición Buzz, soy yo. Woody.

Nada.

—Buzz. —Esta vez llamo más fuerte. —Buzz, te juro que si no me contestas en este mismo instante, voy a buscar a Sid Philips y voy a dejar que te ate de nuevo a un cohete. Buzz. Andy necesita ayuda y no puedo hacerlo solo. Te necesito. Por favor. Contesta. —se dio la vuelta mientras se deslizaba al suelo, quedando sentado de espaldas a la reja. —Se supone que somos amigos. —Continúo hablando y encogía sus piernas, para después dejar su cabeza descansar sobre sus brazos en una pose derrotada. —Fuiste quien me rescato de terminar en un museo, el que me apoyo en todo momento… quien tomo mi mano mientras esperábamos a ser calcinados en el basurero y… y ya no sé qué más decirte.

—Puedes comenzar por explicar, ¿Cómo te convertiste en humano?

Continuara…

Este cap salió rápido y fluido. Espero que sea de su agrado. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.

Su amigO incondicional.

Ciel Phantomhive.


	6. De relaciones

**Capítulo 6 de Relaciones**

—Puedes comenzar por explicar, ¿Cómo te convertiste en humano?

Woody se volvió lo más rápido que pudo, sus enormes ojos café miraban al guardián espacial y no podían creer lo chiquito y lindo que se veía.

—Buzz. —Grito feliz levantándolo del suelo y apretando su mejilla contra la del astronauta.

—Sí, sí. Ya tranquilo comisario.

—No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos.

—¿Entonces si eres tú? —Dijo Jessie aun dudosa.

—Por supuesto que soy yo Jessie. —Declaro a viva voz el vaquero.

En un dos por tres un revuelo de voces se escuchó y Woody se sintió en casa a pesar de su estatura.

—¿Vas a quedarte? —Pregunto Rex esperanzado.

—No puedo. Andy este en problemas y debo ayudarlo.

—Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo te convertiste en humano?

—La verdad, ni yo mismo lo sé, pero… esta es una gran oportunidad para…

—¿Para qué? Eres un juguete. ¿Qué sabes de la vida de los humanos y…?

—Tienes razón no sé nada. Pero estando con Andy me he dado cuenta del gran valor de tener un amigo. No lo voy a dejar solo, voy a protegerlo y…

—¿Y luego qué? Escúchate a ti mismo.

—Buzz. Mírame ya no soy solo un juguete, no sé porque o quien me concedió este deseo pero voy a provecharlo. Yo… yo viene porque te necesito. Hay momento en los que no sé cómo actuar y tu … tu siempre has sido…

—Woody. No te estoy negando mi ayuda. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti y por Andy pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—¿Que pasara con Bonnie? Ella no puede perder a otro juguete.

—Quizás si le digo la verdad.

—No va a creerte.

—Tampoco pierdo nada intentando. Además tu puedes moverte y ….

—No.

—Pero Buzz.

—NO. Woody, ya una vez infringiste la ley. Y prometiste no volver a hacerlo. ¿Qué tanto vale tu palabra vaquero?

Woody inflo las mejillas y se desplomo de nuevo. Durante la conversación había repetido hasta el cansancio "NO SÉ" y al parecer se estaba volviendo su favorita porque…

—No sé. —Contesto cabizbajo. Su juramento era algo importante para él, parte de su orgullo como hombre recto pero… Andy era Andy y por él estaba desafiando incluso la lógica.

Se escuchó la puerta siendo abierta y la voz de Bonnie contestando a su mamá. Woody miro al frente, él era un vaquero valiente y por supuesto que daría la cara. No podía simplemente llevarse al Buzz. Por ello.

—¿Quién es usted? —Pregunto la niña al tiempo en que sus ojitos quedaban firmemente clavados en las manos del muchacho que sostenía a su astronauta.

—Bonnie… yo…

[…]

Andy miraba por la venta, el profesor en turno dictaba clase y Davis intentaba, de la mejor forma posible atender pero…

—Woody. — Susurro preocupado por su amigo. Rezaba porque su vaquero hubiera logrado escapar, si algo llegaba a pasarle por su culpa…

Espera, ¿desde cuándo era su vaquero? Bien su juguete, el que él mismo había regalado, ese si era su vaquero pero este Woody, a quien apenas conocía no podía ser suyo o ¿sí? Es más, si se ponía a meditar un poco era una locura el solo hecho de haberle permitido pasar la noche en su habitación, ¿Qué tal si era un psicópata?

Lo había ayudado en un momento crítico, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para comportarse como si se conocieran de años.

Aun así, basta con rememorar aquellos grandes ojos café para sentir una familiaridad inconcebible, una conexión que le hacía sentir seguro. Además para que negarlo Woddy , este Woody de carne y hueso era tal y como siempre imagino que sería su alguacil si tuviera vida. Dulce, amable, tierno, cariñoso, inocente, valeroso, divertido y muchas, muchas otras cosas más…

Sin desearlo de un momento a otro se vio perdido rememoro los suaves jadeos, la tersa piel bajo sus manos y aquellas exclamaciones entre dolor y placer que eran música a sus oídos.

Quería volver a verlo bajo suyo, con aquella expresión de gozo debido a sus atenciones. Quizá no sería tan malo si llegaron a atacarlo porque entonces él podría…

—No puedo creer que yo esté pensando eso. —Se auto regaño en voz baja, en casi un susurro mientras su mano derecha peinaba sus cabellos castaños hacia atrás.

¿Qué clase de relación mantenía con su "amigo"? porque le gustaba tanto mirar aquellas expresiones tan infantiles y transparentes. Sentirlo cerca y saber que solo tenía ojos para él.

—Maldición. —Remilgo. —No puede ser que me guste. Debe ser por el parecido, el nombre tampoco ayuda y … —No había caso, no podía negar lo que estaba más claro que el agua.

Ahora lo único que quedaba era controlarse, para no saltarle encima, el tiempo suficiente para averiguar si el vaquero sentía lo mismo.

Continurara…

Sí, sí. Es poco pero la intención es lo que cuenta…

Feliz día del amor y la amistad.

Vale yo los hago felices, pero ¿Quién me hace feliz a mí?

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
